PMD: Time and Space-Revamp
by Clockwork-Buizel
Summary: Alex was expecting to lead a normal life, but that all changed when he got turned into a Cubone, now he and his partner Cloe must stop the Pokemon world from collapsing, just like all of the famous Pokemon and human teams before them. Will they be able to stop this oncoming storm, or will they fail miserably? Rating may change. (Now accepting teams for the story)
1. Intro

It was early morning, the town was just beginning to wake up. Judging by the sun, it was seven 'o clock, there was a warm, fluffy summer breeze blowing over the town, relaxing anyone in it's wake. On the other side of town stood a very big building, it could've easily been mistaken for the town hall if not for the sign out front that read, "The Skarmory Guild; Let Your Courage Soar." And not too far from this building stood a small, fox-like Pokemon.

"Uhg..." It groaned in frustration, a clear feminine ring to it- her voice. "Come on, go knock on the door! Is that too hard?!"

"Well, it clearly is for _you_." Someone mocked. The Eevee turned around to see a Gothorita and Deino standing behind her, the Deino was carrying a small bag sealed shut with the symbol of the Skarmory Guild. "Even after all of these years, you're _still_ too much of a coward to just knock on the door." With that, the Gothorita walked inside, a swagger in her step, the Deino lagged behind.

"Don't listen to her, Cloe." He said, nudging her. "She's still furious that you beat her in a battle~"

"But... she's right, I can battle just fine, but I'm a coward..." Cloe's ears drooped. At this point, the Deino seemed to have a plan.

"Ya know what," he said, smiling. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Guild Master!" Before she had a chance to reply, he grabbed her tail with his mouth, being careful not to hurt her as he dragged her inside the building.

"Drake!" She screamed in protest as her paws tried getting a hold on the ground. "I **so** do not approve! Let me go!"

"Ull van ee ater!"

As the two made their way through the guild, they got some pretty weird looks and through the whole thing Cloe was in a state of half wonder and half terrified.

"Ere ve ahh~" Drake mumbled through her tail as he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Someone screeched from the other side. Drake pushed open the door, revealing a fairly small room holding a perch, a desk and several bookshelves, the shelves probably blocked the windows, so there were torches lit around the perimeter of the room. At one of the bookshelves stood a silver bird, the armor protecting him made him look elegant yet terrifying at the same time. "Drake, how many times have I told you not to bring criminals you've captured into my office?" The Deino closed the door and let go of the Eevee's tail.

"About sixty times~" He chimed, "but, she's not a criminal, she's a friend seeking admission into the guild~"

At this, the bird seemed to perk up. He took his gaze away from the bookshelf and began examining the Eevee, Cloe was trying her best to stay calm, but it was easy to tell that she was scared. The Skarmory was taking mental notes of her. '_Seems healthy, it's clear that she takes care of herself. She's seen a few fights, but she seems to be timid, we can fix that...'_

"Well," the Skarmory said, giving a grin... or as much of a grin as a bird could. "I see a few flaws, but it's nothing we can't fix in time~" He hopped over to the Eevee who was beaming. "But I want to ask you a question. Why do you want to join? Remember, there is no wrong answer."

She sat there for a minute, pondering. "I..." She mumbled, "I want to see the world and help Pokemon, like my mom and dad."

The old bird couldn't help but smile at this. "I see... Ya know, once you get over your timidness, I can see a fire in your eyes that not many others possess." He hopped over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a bag. "I'm sure you know an official bag when you see one." Cloe nodded, her heart was beating like a drum. But he put the bag back in the drawer. "I almost forgot, we don't allow single teams, and no teams are open to accept new members... This is bad..."

Cloe's ears drooped as the Guild Master shuffled through papers and a book. As he was reading the book, he stopped on a page and smiled. "Wait! It says here that if on the day you apply you don't have a partner, you have until midnight to find a partner, otherwise, you are declined and must wait two months before applying again..."

"Who wrote this book?" Cloe asked.

"It was written by the Guild Council themselves, probably as a loophole for those without prior knowledge of the partner concept." He continued reading. "And it looks like the two have to take an exam... Usually, we just accept applicants, but in your case, Eevee, you have to take an exam with your partner to show that you trust each other..."

"So, I have two choices? Either wait two months, or go out and find a partner and take a test?" Cloe asked.

"Pretty much. It shouldn't be too difficult finding a partner, you have friends who wanna join a team, right?" At this question, Cloe just looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I... um... don't really have too many friends..."

The metal bird stared at her for a bit, a frown prominent on his face. This was not good; he glanced at a clock on his wall, the current time was nine 'o clock on the dot. "Then I guess that you'd best make some friends. And fast." Without further instruction she ran out of the room, as soon as she was gone Drake gave a sideways glance at his Guild Master.

"Sir," he mumbled. "I've read that book, I remember every word in it. There's no article in there that says that..."

The Skarmory sighed, giving a slight grin. "I know, but it gave her motive and hope to join, didn't it...?"

Drake turned to the door. "You have a weird way of running things... Guess that's what I like about this place..." On that note, the Deino exited the office, heading off to the mission board, where his partner most likely was.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, guys! Welcome to the revamped version of**

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Time and**_** Space**

**Anyways, for those of you who read arts of the old version, welcome back! For those of you who are new readers. Welcome to a story that I feel is really bad ^^;**

**Well, just like the older version, I'm have slots open for your characters to be in the story! That's right! Just give me details, such as,**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Move set:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Physiology: (does your character have any differences from others of it kind?)****  
**

**That's the basics of it, enjoy~**


	2. Twilight Forest

**===The Human World===**

* * *

"Okay, class! This is the last day of your eighth grade year!" A teacher announced, producing a cheer from her students. "Now, as your CCLR teacher who taught you to be at least a bit more responsible over this year; it would reflect badly on me if the school board were to find out that you did something stupid over summer vacation like-" But it's not like any of the teens here were paying her any mind, they were too busy fixating on the analogue clock stuck to the wall, those who weren't concentrating on the clock were busy passing notes or making gossip about their summer plans.

Yet, there was one boy who wasn't talking to friends or fixating on the clock, he was busy scribbling little doodles of Pokemon onto a piece of paper. The whole school, they had a label for kids like him, "Loner," in his teacher's way of saying it, he was an introvert. TO him, the whole school was just full of people too willing to slap labels on others.

The boy sighed, finishing his doodle of a Cubone. Without even giving the clock a glance, he shouldered his backpack and took a stand just as the bell rang. He was wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, dark brown hair that could've easily been mistaken for black, brown eyes, bluejeans, and sneakers. He stood still for one second, knowing that at the end of the year it was a bloodbath to try and exit the class first.

"What's the rush to get out of here? They have three months to do whatever they want..." He mumbled, turning to the only kid left in class. She always waited with him. A blonde, emerald green eyes, snow white skin. She could've been mistaken for a kid who spent all of their free time inside if not for her running shorts, tank-top, and running shoes.

She gave a sigh, walking over to the boy. "Alex, Alex, Alex..." She said with a sarcastic tone prominent. "To the people who are labeled, 'popular,' they have this thing called a 'life,' it's a strange phenomenon that scientists haven-"

"Yeah, I know, you've given me this talk several times before, Jewel." He laughed, getting a grin out of the girl.

"So! Loner boy can laugh!" She cheered, giving his arm a playful punch.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said, walking out of class with her in tow. Together they exited the school building, the afternoon sun on this day wasn't as harsh as it had been the past few days, so it was a nice change. "So, what are your plans for summer?" Alex asked.

Jewel smiled. "I'm busy for half the summer with cross country conditioning and gymnastics. But that's for the second half of summer, this half of summer I'm entering a contest, you may not know it but-"

"You're secretly a Pokemon nerd?" Alex finished for her, "it's not much of a secret to be honest." He quickly crossed the street, he and Jewel were neighbors, so she tended to follow him home. "And I know about the contest, whoever writes the best Pokemon related story gets three round trip tickets to Japan for a whole week, I'm entering too."

Jewel pouted for a bit. "You didn't need to interrupt me..." She huffed, making a bigger deal of the situation than what was needed. Soon, the two were on the street their houses were on, it was abnormally empty, a lot of the kids from the school lived on this block.

"This is eerie..." Alex said, getting a bit fidgety from the silence.

"You're telling me... Where are all of the kids?" She asked looking around, seeing not a single living person besides the boy next to her. "Alex... I think we should get home... Now..."

He couldn't have agreed with her more, the silence was killing him. He was about to respond when he saw a streak of blue make it's way across the street. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked since she was too busy looking for any sign of life. She looked back to where her companion was supposed to be to find that he was gone. She spun around, seeing him running down the street. "Alex! Where are you going?!"

He wasn't listening to her._ 'I know I saw something!'_ He thought to himself, making a sharp left turn down an alley just to be tackled back into the street. "Ah!" He screamed, his head hitting the concrete.

**_'Stay away!'_ **Screamed a voice in his head, the voice in his head then made something like a gasping noise. **_'Oh my Arceus! I'm so_** _**sorry!'**_ He thought he was going crazy, might've hit his head too hard, but Jewel came around soon enough.

"Alex! Are you- What the hell is that!?" She screamed as Alex tried sitting up and looking at what tackled him. Now he thought he really did hit his head too hard.

"A... Mew..." He blinked a few times, taking a bit to comprehend what he was seeing. Then...

**'SLAP!'**

The sound resonated off the houses on the empty street. "Owowowow!" Alex complained, holding his cheek. "So this isn't some weird dream!"

The Shiny Mew face plamed. **_'Why do all humans who see me slap themselves? Is it that hard to believe that I exist?'_**It asked, a slight feminine tone to it's psychic voice.

"Jewel? Are you hearing this?" He asked, looking to his friend, opening her mouth to reply, she was cut off by a sky shattering roar. The two humans and Pokemon covered their ears. "What the hell!"

**'This_ is_**_ **bad!'**_ Mew's voice yelled in his head. **_'I didn't think they'd have the power to follow me here!'_**

"They?" Alex yelled out loud, "who's they?"

**_'No time to explain, here!' _**She yelled back into his brain. **_'Just come with me!'_**Before he had a chance to react, he and the Mew were enveloped in a bright light and were gone. And as they disappeared, so did the primordial roar, leaving Jewel alone on the street of which time seemed to start moving at that moment. Kids from the school swarmed the street, but she had something else on her mind.

"Alex?!" She yelled, searching for her friend."

* * *

**===In Between Dimensions===**

* * *

**_'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead...'_**The voice was mumbling in Alex's head. **_'Humans are such fragile things... I gotta be more careful!' _**Alex attempted to open his eyes to find harsh light, making him shut his eyes instantly. **_'You are alive!'_**Mew's voice shouted, causing Alex to flinch. **_'Sorry... Um... I think I can open a two way psychic link if you're too weak to talk. It happens to all first time teleporters.'_**Alex nodded, he didn't feel different after the link was opened. **_'Try now...'_**

**'Can you hear me?' **He thought, getting a feeling of joy afterwards.

**_'Perfect!'_**

**'Good, now I can do this!' **He smiled, taking a deep breath. **'What the hell is going on?! Where am I?! How long have I been out? Did you just kidnap me?!' **He was screaming in his head, giving the legendary a massive headache.

**_'Shut up! I just need your help!' _**She screamed, shutting up the boy's thoughts instantly. **_'Thank you... Now, something has gone wrong in my world, the Pokemon world, we all thought that time and space would be fixed after the whole time gears fiasco was over with. And it did help, temporarily, but now the other legendaries are losing control.'_**

A few minutes passed in silence while Alex digested this information.

**'And you need the help of a loner kid? Great plan!'** He thought with heavy sarcasm.

**_'Like I could think this through that well! I've been being chase for five months!'_**

Alex would have retorted, if the ground beneath him hadn't shook violently. **_'Crap! Thought we'd have more time!' _**Mew turned to the now standing and fully awake Alex. **_'Sorry! No time for the quiz we usually give our heros! You said you were a loner?'_**

"Yeah! Why?!" Alex asked, trying to keep his balance on the shaking ground.

**_'Well then, you're the lonely personality! Oh! And you're going to have some memory loss! Sorry, it's the rules!'_**

"What?! No, I don't want to lose my-"

**_'Bye!'_ **Before he could retaliate, he was enveloped in a white light again and the dimension collapsed, revealing a red Dialga. **_'He's already gone!' _**Mew glared, with a slight smile, **_'and, so am I!' _**Dialga attempted to stop the shiny Mew, but she was already gone by then.

* * *

**===The Pokemon World===**

* * *

"No! I'm not forming a team with you!" An Umbreon shouted as he walked off, leaving the Eevee alone yet again.

She sighed. "I've been searching for twelve hours!" She moaned, beginning to walk to the one place in town that could actually calm her. "My paws are tired, I nearly missed lunch, and no one wants to make a team with me. Today's just great..." She growled to herself. Walking for a few minutes after her pep-talk to herself she arrived at her favorite spot in town, the park. It was always peaceful, aside from the screaming children.

She sighed, sitting under an old oak tree, her ears picking up the sound of the park fountain. "It's so relaxing here..." She purred, sitting under the tree before her ears perked up again. "Maybe a bit _too relaxing..._" She mumbled, keeping her ears perked.

"The park is usually much noisier than this..." She growled, her fur standing on end. "I don't like this..." She slowly stood on her paws, keeping her guard up. Carefully, she started walking towards the fountain, the only source of sound in the eerie silence that had enveloped the park. The fountain was definitely a sight to see, completely marble, the base was that of any-old park fountain, but the top; magnificent! It depicted the legendary trio of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, it felt like it was taking a lot longer to reach it with the menacing ambiance.

She arrived at the fountain after what seemed like an eternity. "It's OK, Cloe... Everyone's probably gone home... Yeah, it's twilight, so everyone's probably going home..." She was mumbling, trying to assure herself that this was normal. She dipped her paw into the fountain water, seeming to calm down a tiny bit. She took a quick glance at the sky, "I should be getting home soon, mom might be worrying..." She sighed, '_guess I'm not joining a team today..._'

On that note, she turned away from the fountain for a split second before she heard the cracking of tree branches, it was then silent all over again. "That isn't ominous or anything..." She mumbled, turning towards the fountain, yet looking beyond. "Sounds like it came from the forest..." She had a look on her face that said 'of course it's there.'

She looked back down the pathway towards the town, then back to the forest. "I feel like I'm going to regret this later..." She chuckled, trotting over to the forest, unsure of what lied ahead. "I think that mom mentioned that there was a mystery dungeon in here... Whatever landed in here probably went in there... Of course it did..." She growled to herself, looking at the entrance to the forest, the trees at the entrance formed an arch. Not like the trees naturally formed that way, like a supernatural force bent them into a perfect semi-circle. "After all, the whole forest _is_ the mystery dungeon..." Without another word, she leapt into the supposed 'mystery dungeon.'

* * *

**Twilight Forest**

**Floor- 1/4**

* * *

Cloe appeared in the middle of an empty room... Well, as much of a room a forest could be. Her hairs on end. "I will never get used to the feeling of being pulled into a mystery dungeon...!" She shivered, trying to comb her hairs down. Her fur was acting like she'd just been hit by an electric type attack. After several attempts at making her fur cooperate, she was finally ready to tackle the all too familiar dungeon.

As she wandered the floor, taking out the few inhabitants, her mind was only half paying attention while the other half was busy remembering everything her mom and dad had told her about the place. "There's Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, and..." She used Bite on a Pikachu that attempted to hit her. "And Pikachu. The dungeon has five floors, each varying in size and shape, like all dungeons, the layout changes every time it is entered..." Snapping back to reality, he used Shadow Ball on a nearby Ekans, proceeding through two more rooms-in which she received no resistance- she found the staircase soon enough. "Why does the dungeon show a staircase though? I could've been a teleport pad, or anything else... but why stairs?" She found herself pondering the question as she climbed the 'staircase,' the way that she'd come from promptly disappearing.

**Floor- 2/4**

This floor was looking to prove more difficult, the Pokemon had seemed to grow a good half-inch from the last floor. But it was nothing she couldn't handle, just bigger snakes, rats, mice, and birds. She ended up having to take three Pokemon at once in she next room she had entered. A Spearow, Pikachu, and Ekans. She bagan regretting coming here unprepared.

'_What was I thinking?!_' She asked herself, barely dodging the Pikachu's Thunder shock to be hit in the side by the Spearow's Peck. '_I came here without even the basic supplies!_' She took a mental note to never come unprepared again as she got bitten by the Ekans.

"Stupid feral Pokemon!" She yelled, using Trump Card, causing all of the ferals to shield themselves in anyway they could as she used Quick Attack to make a quick escape. "I almost got beat there..." She sighed, looking back, making sure that she wasn't being followed, "I need an Oran berry..." She briskly made her way to the next room, relieved that she was alone. "Thank Arceus!" She cried, taking a look around the perimeter of the room. Being in a forest dungeon, there had to be berry bushes, and she was right.

Off in one of the darker corners of the room, a bush sprouted beautiful blue berries, with an odd bumpy texture. "Jackpot!" She cheered, eating several of the berries while storing one in her chest fluff. All of the damage from her previous encounter vanishing instantly. "Ah... Much Better!'

* * *

**Outside the Dungeon**

"Skylar!" An Espeon cried, running up to a familiar Skarmory who turned to the Espeon.

"Donna?" He asked, honestly surprised to the the woman. "What is it? I should really be getting back to my family for dinner."

The Espeon, Donna, was gasping in the cool night air, catching her breath she began to speak. "H-have you seen Cloe? She was supposed to come home an hour ago!" The Skarmory simply shook his head.

"The last I saw of her was this morning." He smiled, "quite a kid ya got there, she's a fighter behind her timidness." Donna seemed furious, slapping him with Psychic.

"Get serious, Skylar!" She screamed as he massaged his cheek. "My daughter is missing, and you're analyzing her strengths and weaknesses!" The Espeon seemed to be on the verge of tears, she collapse on the ground. "For all I know she could be dead! She could be gone forever!" Skylar sighed, helping his old friend back up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," he smiled, placing a sack of items in front of her. "Take that back to my house, tell my family that I'm going to be late, I assume you've searched everywhere except for Twilight Forest?" Donna wiped away some tears from her break down and nodded. "When you aren't panicking, doesn't that seem like the logical place to search?" Before she responded he took off to the forest, determined to find Cloe.

* * *

**Twilight Forest**

**Floor- 2/4**

"How big is this floor!" Cloe whined, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she was in a hallway. "I mean, seriously! I don't know if it's been hours or minutes because of this stupid time manipulation!" She quickly sat down as soon as she had entered the room, looking around. "Wait..." She mumbled, looking to her right, seeing a familiar Oran bush in the shade, making her jump up, new energy that she'd just found.

"No way!" She yelled, looking around the whole room. "Why am I back here!" Getting no answer, she ran down the nearest hallway, the one with the room with the Pokemon trio that ganged up on her. The hallway had changed, it was now a very straight, narrow corridor. "What's going on? This hall should branch off left!" As she continued running she saw the end. Pouncing forward, hoping that she wasn't right, of course she was right though. "What the fuck!" She yelled loud enough to probably scare off any nearby feral Pokemon. The Oran berry bush in the shade, the impression in the dirt of where she'd just sat down, the scuff marks from her run, it was the exact room that she had left.

"This can't be happening..." She moped, looking defeated. "I've heard of the dungeon trapping Pokemon in a single room for the rest of their life, or until they starved... But it had to happen to me!" She dropped to the ground, about ready to cry. "Is Arceus just against me today or something..." She was just about to give up all hope, until she heard it. Her ears had never failed her before; perking up, she began swiveling her ears to try an triangulate the sound.

"Mmm.." There it was, she quickly turned to her right, towards the Oran bush. Making her way over, she continued to swivel her ears as soon as she got next to the bush.

"Where are you...?" She muttered, turning her ears to the right, the sound of soft breathing could be heard. The only thing between her and the breathing was a solid wall of trees, all right next to each other, no gaps. "How the hell... A secret passage?" She began analyzing the wall thoroughly, trying to see if there was a hidden lever or anything. "I guess it's just one of those push passages...?" She said, pushing on the 'door,' doing an unintentional forward roll into a secret room.

"Ow..." He muttered, grabbing her head. "Not fun!" Her ears perked up suddenly, picking up the soft breathing. "Huh?" She glanced to her right, finding that she wasn't alone in the cramped room. A Cubone was lying against the wall, sleeping peacefully. Blissfully unaware of her presence. It had a slight male tone to it- his murmuring while he was asleep.

Cloe was nervous, many questions storming their way through her head. '_Is it a feral? Who is he? Did he get lost here?'_ Those were only a few of the questions, but she didn't have much time to ponder these questions though. His eye twitched, sending her into overdrive, there were no places to hide, the room they were in seemed only big enough to fit the two of them. No places to hide, nothing.

"Crap!" She mumbled as the boy opened his eyes.

"Where.. am I...?" He muttered, a dazed look on his face. Startling Cloe, but she was slightly relieved that he wasn't a feral.

"Um... Hello?" Cloe asked, trying to stay in the boy's vision as he looked around the small room. After a few minutes, the Cubone was still dazed, as he finished examining the room, he looked to Cloe, he became silent. "A-are you OK? Do you need anything?" She asked. Still silent, he just stared at the Eevee with piercing brown eyes.

"Ee..vee..." Tumbled out of his mouth, confusing Cloe. As he woke up more and more, his brain allowing him to comprehend what his eyes were telling him, and then. "**AH!**" He cried, jolting his head forward, probably in an attempt to get up, but instead he collided heads with an unsuspecting Eevee.

"**Owowowow!**" They both cried, grabbing their heads, the Cubone began freaking out more as he touched his skull helmet.

"What the hell happened!" The Cubone cried, examining his new body.

"Yeah, thanks for that, I'm fine by the way!" Cloe said, pawing at her head. "Just got headbutted! Nothing big!"

The boy turned to the fox. "You! Just stop talking! This isn't right!" He was yelling, it was clear from his eyes that his emotions were mixed. There was anger, panic, shock, and maybe a slight sliver of sadness.

"What do you mean by that!" Cloe was now yelling, he wasn't making any sense to her. "It's like you haven't heard a Pokemon speak before!"

He was now glaring daggers at the small, brown fox, making her a bit terrified. "That's because I haven't!" He screamed, venom in his words. "In fact, Pokemon should not exist at all!" He was looking around the room wildly, trying to find an exit.

'_This is getting us nowhere, fast!_' She thought to herself, she swiftly reached a paw into her chest fur, pulling out a small bell, before he knew what was going on she put the bell over his head, as it landed on his chest it gave a slight twinkle, instantly relieving all of the tension in the room. "Thank Arceus for soothe bells~' She chimed.

The boy sighed, all fear gone from his eyes. "What did you just do?" He said, relaxing more and more.

"I gave you a soothe bell, feel better?" He nodded. "Good, now, who are you?" She asked, this question seemed to trouble him.

"Who... am I?" He asked himself, bringing a paw up to his chin, thinking. "Al... Alex?" He gave a relaxed smile. "Oh yeah, I'm Alex~ "

"Okay, Alex," She said, looking him in the eyes. "If I take that soothe bell off, will you not freak out?"

He shrugged, "before you do, can we get a bigger room?" He asked, smiling. "It's kinda cramped in here~"

"Alright!" She cheered. "This way!" She attempted walking at a wall only to crash muzzle first into a solid wall.

"What the-?!" She whined, rubbing her nose. "The secret door was right here!" She promptly pushed on the wall in front of her, it didn't budge. "The hell?"

"Um... miss Eevee?" The Alex asked, causing her to turn.

"Yes, A-" She was cut short when she saw the tunnel he was pointing at that had just appeared at the other side of the small room.

"That kinda appeared when you ran into the wall..." He said bluntly as he got to his feet and began walking into it with Cloe in tow. It was a fairly short tunnel, but plenty spacious. The room it lead to had no other tunnels, just a lone staircase in the center. "A staircase?"

Completely ignoring his question, Cloe stretched he legs and sat down, Alex sat across from her. "Before we continue, I'm Cloe." Before he could respond Cloe took off the soothe bell, his eyes seemed to dull a bit as the deed was done. "You OK?" She asked, concerned. Alex simply turned away from her, trying to avoid her gaze. "Alex?" Still nothing. "Come on, please talk to me... I still have questions..."

He sighed. "Fine ask away..." He growled, making her ears droop.

"Um... I w-was just wondering... What did you mean that Pokemon shouldn't exist...?" She inquired. He just looked to the side, his gaze not meeting his.

"I... don't know... It just doesn't feel right..." He mumbled.

"Al-right..." Cloe said, readying her next question. "What did you mean that you've never heard a Pokemon speak?" Causing him to scoff. "What?!"

"Nothing." He managed, looking directly into her eyes. "Would you believe me if I told you?" He challenged.

"Try me!" She replied to the challenge.

"Two words." He said, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm. Human." The two locked eyes for a second before Cloe broke down and began laughing, putting a frown on Alex's face. "I'm not kidding."

This just made her laugh more. "Y-yeah, s-sure!" She gasped out, laughing like a maniac. "And I'm a pink, fluffy Arceus who dances on rainbows!"She gasped for air, her lungs expelling any that she did intake. "And, just what do you remember about being human?"

"I remember plenty, like-" He paused, searching his brain to find it blank. "Like...I don't remember." He muttered, beginning to panic again. Carol noticed.

"Dude? You OK?" She asked, her laughing fit over, "you got anything? Any memories at all? They don't have to be your 'human memories' just any old memory."

He turned on her. "You think I haven't checked?! The closest memory I have is meeting you!" He began hitting his head against the walls of wood closest to him. "Think, think, think!" Now Cloe was worried.

"Alex! Stop beating yourself up over it! Literally!" She said, pulling him away from the wall. "We'll figure this out... But, first, we need to get out of here. We're still on the second floor of the dungeon. Up the stairs is the third floor, after that is the fourth, at the fourth we can exit. OK?" She asked, taking a stand.

He just looked at her. Coming to a conclusion. "Alright... Let's get out of here..." He mumbled, standing, then her words hit him. "Wait... dungeon? It looks like a forest..." He said, clueless, getting a sigh from his companion.

"I'll explain later..." She stated, bluntly as she began walking up the staircase. Having no other choice, Alex followed suit, the room behind them disappearing.

**Floor- 3/4**

Alex and Cloe arrived on the new floor, the Eevee seemed relieved to be off of the previous floor, Alex, not so much. "This place is weird..." Alex stated, his face portraying no emotion, drawing yet another sigh from Cloe.

"I believe that's the point of these places." Cloe replied, keeping her eyes out for any enemies. "Mystery dungeons are-"

"Distortions in time and space." Alex finished for her, catching them both by surprise, causing Alex to cover his mouth after it had tumbled from his mouth. "Then again, what do I know about these places!" He said through his paws, his voice muffled. Cloe gave him a skeptical look.

"But that was spot on... For a short explanation." She said, looking back at him. He went back to trying to avoid her piercing gaze. She sighed again, stopping quickly, Alex stopped shortly after, she turned towards him. "Look, to get out of here, we're going to have to work together!" She stated frankly. Alex didn't seem to be paying attention, he was staring at a point beyond her. "Oi! pay attention!" She cried, stepping towards her companion.

"B-bi..." She was confused.

"What is it? Spit it out." She said, getting a bit annoyed.

"B-big... A-Arbok..." Fell from his mouth. Cloe froze up, slowly turning around to see a snake Pokemon that was easily seven feet tall, if it had been lying down, it would probably be fourteen feet in length.

"T-this can't be real!" Cloe stuttered, tumbling back a bit. "There were no accounts of giant Arbok in this dungeon!" He and Alex were quaking in fear as the Arbok's muzzle got closer, it seemed to be smiling.

"Sssso! Lunch hassss found it'sss way to me inssstead of me having to sssearch!" It hissed, scaring Cloe and Alex even more. "Delightful!"

"A-Alex! We have to run!" Cloe cried, attempting to get to her paws.

"Here, let me help you!" The Arbok hissed, a sadistic smile on it's face. With a wave of it's tail all of the trees on the dungeon floor faded out of existence. "This is **my** floor, **I** control it!" The giant snake smiled down at them. "Let's play a game! If you find the stairs in this giant room, you're free to live, if I catch out, you're dead meat!" It gave off rapid hissing, probably to simulate laughter. It quickly glared down at them. "Welcome to the monster house!"

Before they knew what they themselves were doing, their legs were running, making sure that they didn't lose each other.

* * *

**Skylar on the same floor**

* * *

"What the hell?" He asked the empty air around him. This floor was just one big room, which could only mean one thing, if he remembered correctly. '_Someone activated a monster house?_' He thought, taking to the air, thankful of the eternal twilight of the forest, allowing him to still see what was happening... to a certain extent. "This is bad... There's only one Pokemon in this dungeon who could activate it... Maybe she made it to the next floor?" He asked himself, hopeful for a second.

"Cloe... What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, deciding to fly to the center of the floor. The distance from the edge of the floor to the center had to be a good few hundred meters, his hope was beginning to dwindle, on this big of a floor it could take hours to check the whole floor. "Maybe she got lucky?" He asked, skeptical. He touched down at the center to find three sets of scuff marks. one of them was one big endless line in the dirt. "A snake Pokemon? There haven't been any reports of any this big..." He moved to the next mark, they seemed panicked, erratic.

"Cloe?" He asked, analyzing the marks. "Definitely made by a four legged Pokemon... It seems to have intelligent if it is panicking this bad... So it must be her!" He smiled, '_she was on this floor!_' He took a quick glance at the last set of tracks. "Who did she bring with her though... Best way to find out is to follow the tracks I guess." He had his goal set, he began gliding over the tracks, following them carefully, hoping to find who he was looking for.

* * *

**Cloe and Alex**

* * *

"There's nowhere to hide, children!" The Arbok hissed maliciously. "Why not just end this?~" It was just taunting them now.

"Alex... I'm getting tired...!" She whined, they both were beginning to wear down.

"W-we can't stop n-now..." Alex gasped. Continuing to run, the met no other Pokemon, nothing.

"Oh, children~" The Arbok called, it's voice seemed to be getting more distant. They both sighed, hoping that they'd lost the crazy, giant snake.

"Thank God..." Alex whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"G-god? We have god-like Pokemon, none of them are called God..." She whispered back, resting her tired paws.

"I- it's a human term..." He sighed, his paws on his knees. "But I guess for Pokemon it would be 'thank Arceus...'" Cloe nodded. As soon as the were rested, they began making their way around the floor. Continuing to walk in a single direction, they ran into the wall of the floor.

"So, there are boundaries to the floor..." She said. Looking left and right, the wall spanned as far as the eye could see. "Should we go left?" She asked, getting a shrug from Alex.

"I'm just following you." He stated, honestly.

"Alright, left it is." She said, keeping her ears perked to listen for any abnormal sounds. They both turned to the left, walking along the perimeter of the room. "Wonder where the snake went..." Cloe pondered, her ears swiveling to pick up sound.

"Who know's, maybe we lost it." She said, weirdly optimistic.

Cloe giggled and turned back to him. "Where is this coming from?" She asked, teasingly. "About a half an hour ago you wouldn't even look me in the eyes~" She stated, turning quickly and finding a difference about the Cubone boy.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes a brilliant scarlet color.

"Your eyes are red..." She stated, confused as they faded to brown. She quickly shook her head and blinking a few times. "Or I'm just tired and my brain's getting worn down..."

"Probably, wonder what time it i-" He caught movement in his peripheral vision, the ground seemed to be shifting, before he could comprehend what was even happening, Cloe was knocked into the air, then she was grabbed out of the air by a familiar purple tail.

"Ah..." The Arbok sighed, smiling. "You have no idea how much trouble it was it catch you two..." The over sized snake took a look at it's tail to see only one of the Pokemon there. It turned towards Alex who was standing frozen in place, terrified. "Oh, even more fun! You get to watch you friend being eaten~" Cloe was struggling in the grip of the Arbok.

"Alex, run!" She yelled. The Arbok didn't seem too pleased at this.

"Quiet." It hissed, slamming it's tail to the ground instantly knocking out the Eevee. "Much better, do you realize how rude it is to butt into another Pokemon's conversation?"

'_What are you doing?! She told you to run, didn't she?!_' A voice cried in Alex's head.

'_But, if I don't do something she'll be eaten!_' He retaliated.

'_And just what do you care?_' It sneered. '_You've just met the chick, plus, aren't you the loner kid? Since when have you needed anyone?_' He was stuck, a near hopeless situation as the girl he'd just met was about to be devoured. That's when it hit him.

'_But I don't remember any of those times!_' He thought, taking a step forward, causing the snake to stop it's movement.

"What is this?" It remarked in a taunting tone. "Cubone grow a backbone?" He took another step forward, soon, he was walking towards the cocky snake.

'_It doesn't matter if I was a loner before I got amnesia. I can change that!_' He was now into a full out sprint.

"Bring it, small stuff~" It smirked. The mistake it had made was looking at him in that moment, his eyes were full of poison, he gave a glare that could have made a Machamp tremble. He'd used Leer. With it's defense lowered, Alex leapt up, making a seven-foot jump that his human body could never have made, he was now eye level with the Cobra Pokemon's. Without giving his next move a second thought, he pulled his head back for several seconds before bringing his head forward suddenly, if the head of his opponent hadn't been there he would have done a front flip or something.

The impact was more jarring than he'd expected. The head of the Arbok had been sent to the floor, Alex on the other hand had been sent flying back towards the wall of trees. He curled up, closing his eyes, expecting to hit hard wood, instead.

**CLANG.**

Whatever he'd hit gave way from his velocity. Opening his eyes, he'd found himself on the back of a metal bird who was giving what looked like a smile. "Nice shot, kid!" Skylar shouted back to him. Alex wasn't paying attention though, he was busy looking over the fading body of the Arbok. "Yeah, that was on hell of a hit! Though, I probably helped a bit with Air Slash.~ It was a low level, so it didn't have much HP."

"Did you get Cloe?" Alex asked, ignoring the half-praise. Skylar chuckled.

"Yeah, when you hit that thing she was sent flying through the air!" They glided down a bit, landing on the ground next to the fading body, the Skarmory was being careful as he looked over the frail Eevee. Alex sat on the ground next to her, exhaustion seeming to catch up with him. "You OK?"

"Peachy..." He sighed, looking over Cloe's injuries.

"Ya sure? I co-"

"I'm fine! Just treat her wounds." He scoffed, annoyed.

"But her wounds aren't that bad, if I'm honest." The steel bird mumbled. "You on the other paw, your head is bleeding."

"Huh?" He huffed, confused as he brought a paw up to his head, wiping up some of the crimson liquid. "Oh, I guess that did quite a number on me too..." He chuckled, promptly collapsing from exhaustion. Leaving Skylar the only conscious one there.

"Oh, thanks, kid..." Looking over to the giant, fading Arbok. Through it he could make out the feint silhouette of a staircase. "once we get to the next floor, the normal dungeon rules should kick in and transport us out..." He smiled, relieved to get out of the place, he quickly took a glance at the two, mostly Cloe. "But for all I care, you can join~" He said, beginning to drag both of them towards the staircase.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Hiya, guys! Here's the next expansion to my story~ Also, sorry about the supposed "battle scene," I honestly don't have much experience with writing those ^^;**

**But I do feel accomplished from this chapter! This is the longest chapter I've ever written; 6,308 words! *le gasp* It is amazing, is it not!... Well, I don't have much to put here frankly, and I'm sure you don't wanna listen to anymore of my rambling, so I'm off!**

***goes to walk off, but then stops***

**Wait! One more thing! I'm still accepting characters for this story! Go to the previous chapter to check that out~**

***the crowd boos and hisses, throwing tomatoes to get me off the stage***

**Fine! I'm leaving... FOR NOW! I shall be back!**


	3. Team Full-moon

"Uhg..." Alex groaned, his body felt heavy and sluggish. He assumed that this was what it felt like to swim in syrup. He tried moving his arm, it took several long seconds before it responded, it fell off of the edge of what he was lying on. It felt soft, there was something covering his torso, so he assumed that he was on a bed. In an attempt to figure out his surroundings, he slowly opened his eyes only to shut them much more quickly. What he'd seen was a completely white room, the sun coming through a window made it almost blinding.

'_Sight's out of the question...'_ He thought, beginning to sit up. Without his sight, he had to rely on his other senses. He sniffed the air, it smelled clean. Not like the clean with tons of chemicals, if anything it was the lack of chemicals that made it clean. '_I've always hated that smell anyways~_' There wasn't much to hear, there was nothing that tasting stuff could do for this, so he had to go back to sight.

He cracked his eyes open a bit, letting his eyes adjust to that amount of light before he opened them more. Over the course of a few minutes passing, he was finally able to see properly without being blinded. He looked around, he was surrounded by four white walls, along one of them was a cabinet of medicine. "I must be in a hospital..." He muttered. "I hate hospitals..."

Without another thought, he looked down, taking into account that he was still a Pokemon, getting a sigh out of him. "So it wasn't some freaky dream. I actually got chased by a giant snake..." He didn't seem too pleased by this fact, but at least he wasn't dead. Then he remembered. "Who was that Skarmory... Didn't he say something before I woke up here?" He pondered, trying to remember his last moments in the forest.

**("Her wounds aren't that bad, if I'm honest. You on the other paw, you're head is bleeding.")**

"Oh yeah." He said, not seeming to care as his paw went instinctively to his head. "I was bleeding..." As his paw touched his head though, it didn't meet the bony feeling he had felt the first time, there was a thin layer of fur covering his head. Actually, the layer of fur covered his whole body, it was just matted down to look like skin. But he didn't care about that, he got a sudden feeling of desperation and adrenaline.

"Where is it, where is it?!" He asked, throwing off his covers, searching under his pillows. He jumped out of the bed, wobbly on his legs for a bit, he took a hurried glance under the hospital bed. Nothing. He couldn't describe how he was feeling... The best that he could think of was that he felt like a child who just got his comfort item stolen from him. "It has to be here somewhere!" He cried as the door to his room, a familiar Eevee making her way inside with an Espeon.

"Mom! He's awake!" She cheered, her tail wagging.

"I see that, Cloe." The Espeon smiled, turning her attention to Alex. "How are you feeling? Any pain, nausea, any symptoms?" She asked walking over to him and looking him over.

He stayed silent, examining the Espeon. '_Cloe said that she's her mom... Guess I can trust her..._' He concluded. "I'm fine, miss." he stated bluntly as he got back to searching. "Have either of you seen my helmet?"

Cloe walked over, putting a paw on his head. "Your helmet is being washed," she said, nudging Alex towards the door. "Come on, it's just down the hall~" At this, the Cubone felt a twinge of anxiety, causing a physical flinch which confused her. "You okay, Alex?" He could only shake his head as sat down. The Espeon seemed to understand what was going on.

"Okay, I'll go and get your helmet." She beamed as she walked out the door. "Cloe, stay and talk to him~" The Eevee didn't seem to have a problem with this as she slowly sat down, like her muscles were tense. This prompted him to look her over, just now noticing the bandage wrapped around her torso.

"Well," she said, looking at him. "I haven't told her that you're human since I'm skeptical about it myself."

'_What a conversation starter..._' He thought sarcastically.

"So, you're an amnesiac that I found in the forest." They sat in silence, not being able to find anything to talk about, but it looked like Cloe was trying to put together a sentence when she was pulled from her thoughts when a knock at the door, prompted them to turn to the noise. At the door was a Skarmory, a messenger bag hanging around his neck.

"Knock knock~" He chirped.

"G-guild master!" Cloe exclaimed, getting a grin out of the bird.

"Please, call me Skylar~" He said, looking flattered. Alex looked at him, remembering him from the dungeon. Cloe and Skylar seemed to be having a conversation. "So! I see you found a friend to make a team with~"

This confused Alex. "Team?" Cloe looked at Skylar, sighing.

"Actually..." She muttered, "I found him in the dungeon." Skylar just stood there, trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"But... We should have gotten a notice about a missing Pokemon..." He mumbled, trying to remember the missing Pokemon reports that he'd went through. Alex was looking between the two.

"Well, unless this Cubone agrees to make a team with you, you'll be turned down..." The metal bird thought out loud as he looked to Alex.

"It's not like I haven't thought about making a team with him..." Cloe thought, her ears drooping. "But I'm not sure if he's willing to... I can't just force him..."

There was a silence for several minutes as Skylar and Cloe contemplated on what they were going to do and Alex was thinking about what he was hearing. "Well..." Skylar sighed, going back towards the door. "I guess that you will have wait two months, since you both haven't discussed this..."

Cloe's eyes widened, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, yet her thoughts seemed to be running one thousand miles an hour.

"Skylar, wait!" Alex yelled, flinching._  
_

"Yes?" Skylar asked, not expecting him to say anything, and honestly, Alex wasn't expecting to say anything but it was like his body was acting on it's own.

"If it's like that..." He sighed, looking at Cloe, "then I'll make a team with her..." As he said those last words he heavily exhaled, now in control of his body. Unknown to those in the room, a certain shiny Mew was floating outside the window, her paw glowing from psychic energy.

"**You'll thank me for this in the long run~**" She whispered, teleporting away.

"W-well..." Skylar stammered, not expecting this. Two Pokemon that didn't even know each other, he'd only heard this happening in children's books. "I guess I'll see you down at the guild?..." He quickly left the room, sorting through what he'd just heard.

'_Why'd I say that?!_' Alex scolded himself, '_sure, I felt bad for her. But I have bigger fish to fry!_' While he was caught up in his thoughts the Espeon made her way back into the room._  
_

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, catching Alex's attention. Using Psychic, she placed the skull helmet on his head, a wave of relief instantly washing over the Cubone. "So, I overheard that you're making a team with my daughter..." He didn't know how to react, he wasn't sure hat he was doing when he said that. "Now, I want you to get this through your skull. I want you to protect her, no matter the cost, if I get a notice that my daughter was killed I will personally hunt you down." This sent a chill down Alex's spine, he could tell that she wasn't kidding. Then best confirmation that he could give was a nod which seemed to be enough because the tension in the room instantly lifted.

"Mom..." Cloe whined, making her way over. "Do you have to do this every time I make a friend? This is the reason most of them stopped being my friend..." SHe pouted, earning a chuckle out of the Espeon.

"I just want to make sure that you are going to be safe~" She chimed as she walked to exit. "You two are free to leave~" Before they knew what was happening they were surrounded by light and were teleported outside. Cloe landed perfectly on her paws, being used to this, Alex on the other hand was still not used to teleporting, he'd managed to land on his stomach.

Cloe turned to him, a grin on her face. "Come on, we've gotta go and get signed up!" She cheered, Alex didn't respond, he just lied there. "Aaaaalllleeeexxxx! Come on!" He sat up and looked at her, his face as stoic as a stone.

"Why are you so eager to make this team with me?' He asked, portraying no emotion. The Eevee stopped for a second to think. Why was she so excited, she came to an answer pretty quickly.

"Because what happened back in the forest reminds me of the Rescue Trilogy." She said with a smile. "The books were written by three different Pokemon, each published a few years after the last. The adventures in those books inspired me since I was little, plus, my dad's on a rescue team. It's just the adventures that I hear about from all of these book and Pokemon make me want to have an adventure above all of them." Alex looked at her, there was a fire in her eyes when she talked about adventure that he was sure he hadn't seen in her a few minutes ago.

Alex slowly stood up, popping his back. "Well," he moaned, getting a few good cracks. "I was never one for adventure. Putting your life on the line for almost no reason besides wanting to prove something. Prove that it can be done, like climbing to the summit of the tallest mountain, or seeing how deep the ocean is." He stopped popping his back and started stretching his arms.

Cloe's ears drooped. "What are you saying...? She asked, confused.

"What I'm saying is, show me why I should risk my life to adventure with you." He stated bluntly. The Eevee was stunned, he'd said that he'd make a team with her, now he was asking for her to convince him. He just looked at her questioningly. "Well, you gonna show me?" Cloe nodded her head vigorously, getting her thoughts in order again, she got another grin on her face.

"Yeah!" She said, her voice making a weird sound, identifying that she was making this up as they went. She agilely hopped to her feet, running off in a direction. "Come on, let me show you!" Alex sprinted after her, easily keeping pace in his new were running through town, Alex was awed by how much the town looked like it was made by humans. The buildings looked like modern day houses made of wood and brick, the road was paved with cobblestone. It was amazing what Pokemon could do. After running through town for some time, passing by many shops, eventually they made it to the outskirts of the own. Without a second thought the two plunged into a nearby forest, they wandered for several more minutes, Cloe walking up to every tree, looking up into their branches. Alex was beginning to doubt her the farther into the forest they got.

"Here it is!" She yelled, catching his attention. Walking over, he looked up into the branches; at first he didn't notice anything special about this tree. Taking a closer look at it, taking in the details he finally noticed a thin rope hanging from an unknown place that was concealed to the naked eye. Cloe jumped up and grabbed the rope in between her teeth, her weight bringing down a hatch that unfolded into a set of access stairs, the kind that you'd use to get into a attic, there was a click, probably signaling that it was locked in place so she let go. "This was a tree house my dad helped me build before he left, I haven't used it in years... But it should still have what I'm looking for." She quickly made her way up the stairs, leaving Alex by himself to think about his actions, but that didn't last long.

"Got it!" Cloe yelled, running back down. "Wasn't too hard to find~" Leaving the stairs down, she put a rolled up piece of paper in front of him and unrolled it. On it was a map, some areas on it were colored in with-what looked like-crayon, other areas were left blank, but still had a border.

"What's this?" He asked, crouching down to get a better look at the item.

"A map of the places I want to discover~" This caught him off guard, "Ya see, the colored in places are places in which have been discovered, which is only about a half of the continent. Anyone who's tried to adventure in to these parts..." She paused to gesture at the other three half of the map. "Have never made it back. Even my dad, and he was the leader of a Platinum ranked team." Not knowing what his meant, it was Alex's turn to talk.

"By the way, what's all this talk about teams" He asked.

"Oh, right..." She said, mentally face palming. "You have amnesia!" She swayed a bit, thinking of what to say. "Well, first off, there are different types of teams. Rescue teams are groups of Pokemon who Rescue others from dungeons. Exploration teams journey into uncharted territory. Adventure teams do a bit of both exploring and rescuing. Then, we have the Mystery teams. These teams are more like detectives, solving cases ranging from murder to petty theft."

"And what kind of team did you plan to make?" He asked, finding an interest in these Mystery teams.

"Well, I was thinking of making an Adventure team." She said, looking to her companion. "That way I can help other Pokemon and still explore the world~" At this, Alex was kinda disappointed, he found an interest in the Mystery teams, but it was probably better to make an Adventure team, maybe a bit safer.

"So," he muttered, standing up again. "You want me to make a team with you so that you can do something no one has been able to accomplish before?" He only got a hopeful nod from Cloe. He stood there for a while, looking her in the eyes, silence fell over the two as he was making his decision.

"So?" She asked, he'd been standing there for at least ten minutes, he hadn't moved an inch since then. After another two minutes he turned and walked back the way they came. Cloe just sat there, not sure what to do. When he realized that she wasn't following he stopped, turning his head.

"Well?" He asked, "Ya coming? I'm going to need you there to make the team." She instantly lit up and ran after him and the two made their way back to town, unknown to them, they were being watched.

"So the coward has a teammate now..." A familiar voice hissed, obviously displeased by this fact.

"Blair... I don't think it's a good idea fighting them..." A Deino mumbled, stepping out of a bush, followed by a Gothorita.

"I never said I was going to fight them." She scoffed, but then got an idea. "But the Guild master will probably want a team to escort them..." She put a hand on her chin, smiling, forming a plot. "Maybe we could feign a 'practice battle' in the arena..." Having completely thought out the plan, walking back to the guild, an evil smile on her face. Drake lagged behind a few yards, being around her while she was like this was never good.

* * *

"Okay, Alex." Cloe stated, obviously only half of her mind was paying attention. "We're going to need a team name... Something that we will be known as..."

Now Alex was thinking, if he was right then all of the simple names were taken. So they'd have to make a completely original name. "Um... I don't know." He shrugged.

"Come on!" Cloe groaned, "we need a name!" She turned to the Cubone. "You sure you don't have anything?" He just shook his head.

"I'm not exactly the most creative pers- Pokemon." He corrected himself. "I've gotta update my vocabulary."

Cloe shrugged. "I guess so, you don't want anyone else to know, right?" He nodded. The two stayed silent, pondering what the team name should be. A few minutes later they arrived back in town, still unsure of what they were going to do.

"Uhg!" Alex exclaimed. "Why is it so hard to think of a team name!" Shouting this out loud caught the attention of the passerby's, yet, he was too caught up in thinking to notice.

Cloe looked up from the cobblestone, seeing how fast they were moving towards the guild. "We'd better hurry up with the name, that's the Skarmory guild!"

Alex looked up as well, alarmed that they were already there. "Hey, you two!" A voice called from behind them, belonging to Skylar. "About time you showed up!" He swiftly took to the air a bit, and just as quickly, he landed next to them. "Where have you been?"

Alex looked up, learning that he was good at excuses. "Cloe was showing me the town~" He stated, his voice unwavering which caught Cloe off guard. It was eerie how well he lied.

"Showing you the town?" He asked.

"Y-yeah!" Cloe smiled, her tail wagging. "You see, Alex here has amnesia."

Skylar frowned. "Oh, that must be a setback for you." He said, sympathetically. "Well, I could have a psychic type here see if he can unlock some of your memories." This caught the Cubone by surprise.

"They can do that?!" He said, his own tail wagging.

"Sure, let's do that first." Skylar said, opening the double doors to the guild. "You see, we're going to need you to fill out some forms that have your personal information on it."

"Okay!" Alex cheered, seeming legitimately happy for the first time since he'd come to this world. Cloe on the other hand, didn't seem to be paying attention to what they were saying, she was busy looking around at the teams, catching Alex's attention.

"Alex, look!" She nodded her head at two Pokemon, a Seviper and a Zangoose. "That's team Toxic Claw! One of the coolest teams here!" Cloe was hopping around like a giddy little... Actually, she was a giddy little girl! "And that's team Gridlock!" She gestured to an Aggron and Flygon.

Too busy looking at all the teams around them, Alex didn't realize 'till it happened. But he walked right into another Pokemon, falling over. "Oh, sorry..." He mumbled, getting to his feet and looking up, now seeing that he'd walked right into a Marowak who helped him up.

"No need for apologies~" He chimed, looking Alex over. "You're strange, young one. You do not carry a bone with you..." This confused and annoyed him slightly, not liking being called strange.

"I am n-" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing that his paw was positioned like he was pointing something at the Marowak. He opened and closed his paw, feeling like he was supposed to be holding something. Cloe and Skylar were looking at him, before they could ask what was going on, he walked over to them. "W... We were going to see a psychic type...?" He asked, not looking them in the eye and walking ahead.

At the other end of the guild hall was a staircase that Skylar led them down. He didn't bother asking Alex what happened, as the small Cubone was just staring at his paw, deep in thought.

"Maybelle?" The bird called, prompting many thumping noises, like books falling.

Alex quickly snapped out of his thoughts, walking over to the source of the noise. "Hello?" He turned a corner, seeing a Ralts levitating some books back to their shelves. As she put the last books back she looked over to the three Pokemon.

"Skylar!" She cheered, teleporting over and hugging his. "I wasn't expecting you!" She teleported back a bit. "Who are these two?"

"Maybelle," he smiled. "These are Alex and Cloe. Two of our soon to be members~" He turned to Alex and Cloe. "Guys, this is Maybelle, the second in command here at the guild!"

Their mouths hung open, not expecting a Ralts to be second in command.

"Just let it sink in for a second~" Maybelle chimed, the reaction she got from her being second on the chain never failed to bring a smile to her face. She looked back to Skylar. "You came here for a reason, what is it?"

He nodded to Alex, who was slowly getting back to his senses. "We were wondering if you could crack open his memories, seems like he has amnesia."

She smiled. "My pleasure, can't wait to see what's in there~" She walked over to Alex who was the same height as her. "This may be uncomfortable." Before he could question just how uncomfortable, she touched his forehead, causing an instant burst of pain in his head and he collapsed.

* * *

**"Happy birthday, Alex!" Jewel cheered along with his parents. Not having any other friends to come to his birthdays.**

**Alex immediately blew out the candles, getting a hug from his parents and some claps from Jewel.**

**"You're fourteen now, Alex!" His mom cheered, hugging his WAY more than what was necessary.**

**"Mom!" He squealed, trying to wiggle away from her. "Come on! It's nothing special! It's just one more year!" She pulled away, putting her hands on her hips, her husband standing next to her, grinning.**

**"I know!" She said, not taking what he was saying seriously. "But it's special! This birthday won't be like your next birthday, each birthday is special, and you have to cherish it!" She grinned. "But I guess, if it's not a special day, then I guess that you don't need this brand new intel computer that we bought~" His mom looked to her husband stepped out for a second before coming back, computer in his hands. Alex jumped to his feet.**

**"No way!" He had a genuine smile on his face.**

**"Nuh uh!" His mom said as his dad pulled it out of his reach. "_This day isn't special~_" She mocked, prompting Alex to hug her.**

**"No, no!" He cried, really wanting the computer. "This day is special! Please please please don't take the computer away!" His mom got a fake thinking face on.**

**"Ah, fine, you can have it~" She ruffled his hair, grinning. "Go enjoy your gift~" On that note, he walked back over to his dad, taking the computer.**

**"Come on, Jewel!" He beamed. "Let's hook this baby up!" He ran down the hall with his friend in tow, passing by a calendar, it was on it's April page and the twenty-fourth was circled.**

* * *

"What did you do?!" Cloe yelled, obviously panicking.

"I don't know!" Maybelle shouted back, equally panicked. "I didn't even get in his head! I just used a minimal amount of my ability and he just collapsed!"

"Girls!" Skylar screeched. "Calm down!"

Slowly, Alex opened his eyes, finding himself leaning against a wall. The sight that greeted him was Cloe and Maybelle head to head, glaring daggers at each other, Skylar was the only thing keeping them for ripping each other apart. Sluggishly, Alex got to his feet, a bit wobbly; the movement from him caught everyone's attention.

"Alex!" Cloe blurted, instantly running over and pouncing on him, nearly knocking him over again.

"See!" Maybelle said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone. "He's perfectly fine!"

"Y-yeah." He muttered, rubbing his helmet. "But let's not do that again..."

Skylar walked over. "Did you remember anything?" He asked, curiously.

He responded with a shrug. "I can't really remember, it's all a bit fuzzy."

"Ah... I see..." He muttered.

Maybelle steadily made her way over, blushing, embarrassed. "U-um..." She murmured, almost inaudible. "S-sorry about that... I didn't know that was going to happen..."

The Cubone gave as reassuring of a smile as he could manage since his brain felt like someone had just played soccer with it. "It's fine." He said, looking to Skylar. "You think that we should go and get signed up?" He asked.

The bird looked at him, amazed that he wanted to get moving so soon after... whatever just happened. "If you're feeling up to it." Was all he could manage before Alex too off, going up the stairs. "Thank you, Maybelle~" He chimed, waving and walking out of sight with Cloe following suit.

"I wouldn't think about how everywhere he is." She said, smiling back to them. "He's like that~" With that, she went to go and find Alex who was already standing outside the door to Skylar's office. "How'd you know this was his office?"

Alex turned to his companion. "I asked them." He pointed to the Seviper and Zangoose from before. "You said that their name was team toxic Claw, right?" She nodded furiously.

"You seriously just walked up to them and talked to them?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He stated blandly. "The Seviper seemed cool, all relaxed and stuff. The Zangoose was a bit... what's the word... I dunno, she just seemed more strict than her partner." After he'd said that, Skylar had finally showed up, unlocking the door and leading the two inside. Alex just took in his surroundings as the guild master went behind his desk, pulling two sheets of paper out and placing them in front of the two... There was just one problem.

"What's this shit?" Alex asked, looking over the paper that looked like an application, but the writing on it was complete gibberish. It was written with what looked like footprints.

"Oi!" Skylar glared. "Watch your language!"

"But I can't read..." He picked up the paper, putting it in his face. "Whatever this is!"

"You can't read footprint runes?" He asked, surprised. Skylar put a wing on his head. "This is getting more complicated by the minute..."

"I'm not sure what this is, but I know that you don't spell with footprints!" He flipped the paper over to it's blank side and picked up a stick of charcoal. "This is how you spell!" He spelled 'Alex' across the paper and showing it to his, surprising the bird.

"You read and spell in Unknown Script?" He went back to a drawer on his desk, digging down deeper into the drawer. "I think I've had this problem before... Another guy who joined could only understand Unknown Script, so I made some copies of this application in that text. But it's not very common to find Pokemon that know the written word of the unknown anymore... So I'm probably going to need someone translate it if I need to look over it." He finally pulled out another application, this one written in 'Unknown Script.'

"Much better~" Alex smiled.

"You are a very strange Cubone..." The bird sighed, getting a confused smile on his face. "Amnesia and Unknown Script..." But Alex didn't seem to be paying attention, neither was Cloe, the were both filling in their applications.

"Name; Alex..." He muttered. "Age... I think I'm fourteen... Birthday..." He looked over at Cloe. "What are the months?"

"January, February, March, April-" She was cut off.

"Okay, thanks!" He smiled, turning back to his application. "April twenty-fourth... Gender; male, species; Cubone... Team name..." He and Cloe looked at each other, realizing that they still didn't have a name.

"Something wrong?" Skylar asked, seeing that they'd stopped. "Let me guess, you don't have a name." They were surprised that he knew. "Don't worry, most groups come in here without a name, take your time..." The two were relieved that this was a common problem.

"What do you think?" Cloe asked, looking to Alex.

"Um..." He said, thinking, but not getting anything. Both of them sighing.

Cloe was still going through the name that she could think of. Alex was thinking also.

"How about team Full-moon...?" He asked. "Sorry, but it's the best I've got right now..." Skylar thought for a second before replying.

"Yes, I think that's acceptable." He said as the two cheered and wrote it down on their applications. "

"Team type... Adventure... Right?" Cloe nodded. "Okay... And, finally, signature..." To finish, the two rubbed charcoal on their paws, stamping the area next to the signature line and signed their names in their respective scripts.

"You're done!" Skylar grinned, taking the papers and putting them into another drawer. He then went to a chest at the back of the room, taking out a medium sized box, it was definitely metal, the torchlight reflecting off of it have it a warm glow. "This is your Adventure team starter kit."He said, handing it to Alex.

"Come on, open it!" Cloe giggled, turning back into a giddy little girl. He looked at the box, what was sealing it shut was a badge with crossing wings and a Skarmory head in the center. He grabbed the badge, swiftly pulling it from it's wedge, causing the box to spring open.

On the inside was a bag, a map, and two special items one was a ribbon, the other was a nearly pitch black cloth.

"The ribbon is a Joy ribbon." He said as Alex took the ribbon out and tired it around Cloe's ear. "The black cloth is a Reaper cloth. I honestly didn't know we had one. It's usually an evolutionary item..."

Alex took the Reaper cloth and wrapped it around himself, making it more of a cloak. "I like it~" He smiled, now taking the bag out. "Is that all?"

Skylar thought for a second. "Pretty much, I'm going to have another team show you the ropes tomorrow. Your bedroom will be done being renovated after dinner..."

"So, well be staying here while working for you?" Alex asked, Skylar just nodded.

"You will also have dinner with us." He said. "Dinner will start in a few minutes, eat, chat, get to know everyone. They love newbies~" After a few thanks, the two newest members of the guild left the office with their new gear. It seemed like everyone in the guild's main hall stopped talking as soon as they exited the office.

A few silent seconds passed, those second feeling like eternity. The, that heard it.

**"NEWBIES!"**

Was what someone shouted before the were swarmed.

"Ohmygosh, their so young!" One shouted.

"And their so cute!" Yelled another.

"I bet I could take the Cubone in a fight!"

They were backed into a corner, being bombarded by questions and such. Then, a sweet sound filled the room, shutting everyone up again.

"Dinner's ready~" Chimed a Floatzel. As soon as this was said, the mob that had surrounded them made a mad dash for the dining room and the Floatzel walked over, a ship in her step.

"Hello, you must be the new kids~" She said, her voice sounding sweet and polite. "I'm Joe, who are you?"

"Alex." The Cubone said, still trying to get over what just happened.

"Cloe." The Eevee said, trying to do the same.

"Well, Alex and Cloe." She sighed. "Sorry about that, they just love newcomers, especially young ones like yourselves."

"I can tell!" Alex exclaimed, stepping away from the wall.

"How about us three talk over some dinner?" Joe asked, leading the two towards the dining room.

The dining room was big enough to fit all of the guild members. It was easily the size of a gymnasium. There were several big buffet tables of berries, gummies, even meat.

"Um... The meat..." Alex said, looking at it uncomfortably.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it." Joe said, grabbing a plateful of gummies and berries. "The meat is from the dungeon Pokemon. Some of the Pokemon in this room are meat eaters, so we do it for them." Alex and Cloe shuddered, grabbing their own plates, avoiding the meat.

Before sitting down, Joe went over to what appeared to be a cooler and grabbed a glass bottle full of a blueish-purple liquid. Alex walked over, seeing many different colored juices, yet, all of the labels were written in footprint runes. Cloe stumbled in, balancing her plate on her head.

"What's the-" she stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, footprint runes... I'll translate. The red juice is Cheri berry juice, the blue is Oran berry juice, the light purple is Chesto berry. Then the clear liquid is Elixir."

Without a second thought, he grabbed the Cheri berry juice. "Which do you want?"

She was busy keeping her plate balanced on her head. "Elixir please." He grabbed her drink and made their way to where Joe was sitting, on her left was a Typlosion and on her right was the Marowak from before.

Reluctantly, Alex sat down across from him.

"So," Joe said, looking around the table. "Let's get the introductions out of the way~"

Before that moment, the Marowak and Typlosion hadn't even realized that the two had sat down. Looking up, the Marowak realized who was sitting across from him. "If it isn't the strange Cubone, hello~"

Alex stayed silent, becoming socially inept again.

"Hello?" The Marowak asked, confused about his silence.

"Don't mind him~" Cloe chimed with a bright smile on her face. "He slips in and out of being socially awkward. He was talking all day up until now, I wonder why."

There was silence for a minute. "Anyways," Joe stated, starting to eat her food. "Back to introductions. As I've said, I'm Joe, the Marowak is Michael, and the Typhlosion is Darwin."

"Oh! I've seen you guys around town!" Cloe said, thinking. "Aren't you guys a transfer team from Pokemon Square? Team Red?"

"Bingo~" Darwin cheered.

"Good to see that we're known~" Michael said. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Cloe," she said, a smile on her face. "My anti-social friend over there is Alex~" The Cubone showed no response to his name being said. Cloe scooted closer to Alex, nudging him in the side. "Come on, Alex, they're trying to make friends with you."

He turned to her, raising a brow. "I don't want friends..." He muttered under his breath.

Cloe sighed, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Please..." She begged.

He looked at his companion, his face as stoic as stone. At this point, Cloe started using Charm, when it usually would have lowered his attack, it just made it harder to say no.

"**Pleeeaaasssee!**" Alex was holding his breath, hoping she would stop. "**PLEEAAASSSEEE!**"

"Fine!" He snapped, causing her to flinch back. "I'll try to make friends tomorrow, when I'm not tired." He ate a few berries and left in search of their room. As he passed by all of the rooms, he noticed that they had name plaques and that they were all written in footprint runes. "Great, I can't read these. How am I supposed to find the room..."

"You can't read the runes either?" Said a voice, turning to find Michael following him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Because, you are interesting." He stated. "You don't seem anxious without a bone club." He crossed his arms, "you are quite a spectacle."

"O...kay?" He replied, not sure what he meant. "Look, I've gotta go find my team's room."

"Shouldn't be too hard, it's written in 'Unknown Script.'" He said, pointing at a door to their left, next to another door with Unknown Script. "So, you two are team Full-moon?"

"And your team name is Red." Alex said. He quickly looked up at the other door. "And... You guys are our neighbors..."

Michael smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood~" On that note, Michael disappeared into his team's room.

Going into his own team's room, it was pretty decently sized. Two beds of straw were on the ground, a single window let moonlight into the room on that night, a bookshelf was stuffed into the corner of the room with a wooden desk next to it. It was a pretty basic room.

"Cozy..." He mumbled, taking off his reaper cloth and laying it on the rightmost cot. He then walked over to the bookshelf, scrolling over the the spines of the books. "Of course they're written in footprints..." He growled, turning to the desk. Simple. It was wood, it had a drawer and an assortment of charcoal and pencils.

"This is a quaint room." Cloe said, trotting over to the bookcase. "And... They have no reading material for you..."

"Yeah," he said, opening the drawer to find nothing. "I wish they had stuff that I could actually read. I need to get to know this world..."

Cloe sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're still sticking to the story that you are a human turned Pokemon?"

"It's true!" He half-chuckled.

"_Sure~_" She teased.

Without anything else to do that night, Alex and Cloe found themselves curling up on their respective cots.

"This is so exciting!" Cloe whispered. "This has been my dream for so long, now it's here!"

"It's definitely interesting..." He wrapped himself in his cloak. "But I don't think I've ever been good around others."

"It just takes practice..." She yawned. "Good night, Alex..."

"Night..." He managed to reply before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDDD! Another chapter to the story!**

**Random Person: Took ya long enough!**

**Actually, I think this is going to be my writing time. Take about a month per chapter... With school just around the corner and other websites and such, I think about a month to publish a chapter is good...?**

**ANYWAYS! Before I go to bed, I'm planning to keep character submissions open until the 5th chapter.**

**And for those of you who submitted teams or are thinking of submitting a team; go ahead! I'm fine with it~**

**If you are submitting a single character, I'll probably put together teams of single characters.**

**This chapter, team Toxic Claw was introduced shortly and I will have them play a part in next chapter as well, I will also be introducing more characters in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak**

**Team Toxic Claw belongs to FinalPower**

**The story belongs to yours truly~**


End file.
